Sight of Mystery! Ep.7
Days have went by. Serenity has returned home with her leg patched up. Volf has also apologized to Serenity for his actions. Meanwhile, Wolfgang and Samantha are at school. Samantha) I hate running tracks! Wolfgang) O_O I love running! Samantha) How can you like this! 10 laps, that's hard! Wolfgang) It's easy for me... I'm a distance runner... Samantha) And I'm not a runner... Wolfgang) You can run with me every day, when we're home... That'll get you use to it... Samantha) NO! Wolfgang) Come on... Just give it a try next week... Samantha) If I say no, you'll keep bugging me, right? Wolfgang) H*LL YEAH! Samantha) Looks like I have no choice, but to say yes... Wolfgang) =D Samantha) But... I'm going to Wolfgang) DON'T YOU SAY IT! Samantha) hate it... Wolfgang) Oh... I thought you were going to say, " NO! " Samantha) ... HEY! James) Hey Cutie Pie! ( Wolfgang, in head, NOT HIM! I HATE THAT JERK! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HER BOYFRIEND! ) James) So why are you running with that weirdo? Samantha) Uh... B ( James covers Samantha's mouth ) James) WE KNOW, SO YOU CAN MAKE THE WEIRDO, FEEL BAD! Wolfgang) WEIRDO! James) Yeah! ( James takes his hand off Samantha's mouth ) ( Wolfgang, in head, Ugh... and were has his hand been... At least I'm not on the receiving end of it ) Wolfgang) How about this weirdo kicking your a** with camera in hand! James) How about you show me, right now! Wolfgang) I WILL! ( Wolfgang pulls his sleeve up ) Mr.G) KNOCK IT OFF! James) What! He's a weirdo! Micky) I KNOW! ( The whole gym classes starts to laugh, in the gym room, except for Wolfgang and Samantha ) BING! BING! ( The bell rings ) Mr.G) OKAY! Go to your lockers and make sure you do your homework! ( 5 minutes later, in the boy's locker room ) Wolfgang) What a horrible day... ( Wolfgang takes his shirt off and grabs his school shirt ) James) Guys... Hold on, need to talk to somebody! ( James walks behind Wolfgang and taps his shoulder ) Wolfgang) Yes? ( Wolfgang turns around and James pushes Wolfgang into his locker, holding his up by his collar ) James) LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE! Wolfgang) I live with her -_-''' '''James) Well... I'm coming to your house tomorrow! Wolfgang) Oh! I'm so scared! James) You should be! ' '( James knees Wolfgang right in the groin and lets go of Wolfgang's collar, letting Wolfgang fall to the ground ) James) Lets go! Micky) Yeah! Bob) We better leave, don't want to catch the weirdos! James) Yeah! ( James, Bob, and Micky leave the boy's locker room ) Wolfgang) Huh? Where am I... ( Wolfgang gets up, but notices his groin is hurting ) Wolfgang) Oh... That's right... JAMES WILL PAY! ( 1 hour later, Wolfgang and his family is home ) Wolfgang) He Ha Hew! ( Wolfgang keeps punching a punching bag ) Samantha) What are you doing? Spell casting? Praying? Wolfgang) Yes... I'm a wizard... NO! I'm taking my anger out! Samantha) Why are you angry? Wolfgang) Lets see... Your boyfriend bullied me and you did nothing! Your boyfriend beat me up, in the locker room! Oh and he's coming over tomorrow! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! Samantha) I never told you because you hate him... I told everyone else, to keep it a secret! Besides! James would never hurt you! Wolfgang) Then why do I have an ice pack under my you know what...! Samantha) From all the running you did! Wolfgang) Well! ' '( Wolfgang picks the 50 pound punching bag up and slams it to the ground ) Wolfgang) You better leave before I use you as my punching bag! Samantha) You better not even try! Weirdo! Wolfgang) Weirdo! ( Wolfgang turns around ) ( Samantha runs to a different room ) Wolfgang) You better run! Volf) O_O ( Volf stays in hiding ) ( Meanwhile, upstairs Wolf is talking to Serenity, Airzel, Crimson, Nuza, Pyrosmaster, DarkusGUY, and Jolts ) Wolf) So how have things been going guys... Airzel) Okay. Crimson) Been teaching my student, the ways of Darkus, with Airzel... Pyrosmaster) Been training with my brother and Jolts. Nuzamaki90) Away from my kid... It's great... Wolf) So your letting your wife do all the work... Nuzamaki90) Yes! >:D Wolf) Oh... Hows Red been doing? Crimson) He's coming over soon, to train May. Wolf) Okay... Kyleronco? Jolts) He's been training some ventus brawler... Wolf) Okay. Serenity) Ugh... My leg hurts so much! Wolf) Then just lay down... You need to rest! Doctor's orders! Serenity) But I got to do dinner! Wolf) I ordered pizza =P Serenity) Fine... I'll go to bed -_-''' '''( Meanwhile, somewhere else ) ???) So you found my daughter, huh? ???) Yeah... We'll find her again and bring her here! ???) No... Let her come here, when see is willing too! ???) Fine! ???) Ha...hahahaha! The Dinner! Episode 8 Grade of ep.7? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Serenity Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:James Category:Volf Category:Wolf Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Jolts